punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Glass Joe
Glass Joe is the easiest character to beat in any version of Punch-Out!! he is in. He has poor defensive skills and takes quite a while to mount any offense. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, his lone signature maneuver is his "Taunt Punch" in which he takes a few steps back, shakes his gloves, mumbles a few words and then rushes forward to unleash his right hook. He is also known as 'France's Glass Jaw' Glass Joe is by far the easiest opponent in all the games. He has lost 99 times and won once, which leads many fans to speculate who he's won against. Games Glass Joe first appeared as the first opponent in the arcade classic Punch-Out!! in 1984. He made his next appearance on the Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! in 1987; once again as the very first opponent in the minor circuit. His name is a pun on the phrase "glass jaw," indicating a boxer with a weak jaw who can easily be knocked out. Glass Joe has also appeared as a Hasbro Action Figure and in a Topps trading card series and on a Punch-Out!! Garbage Can. Glass Joe was replaced by Gabby Jay in Super Punch-Out!!. Glass Joe will make an appearance in the upcoming Wii title Punch-Out!!. In Punch-Out!! (Arcade) Glass Joe first appeared as the first opponent in the arcade classic Punch-Out!! in 1984. He's incredibly easy and is mostly used as a practice opponent. He'll attack very little and will almost never dodge the player's punches. His attacks are extremely slow, he has really poor defensive skills and he has no actual unique punch like everyone else in the game. He's practically just a punching bag. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out He made his next appearance on the Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! in 1987; once again as the very first opponent in the minor circuit. He's still extremely weak and almost never punches Little Mac or blocks punches. While he gets a special punch, it's very weak and if he's punched before executing it, he'll be knocked out no matter how much health he has left. He's mostly in the game for players to learn how to use punches and avoid attacks. Quotes *''This is my last match! I'm too old for fighting!'' *''Make it quick... I want to retire!'' *''Watch the jaw!! Don't hit my jaw!'' *''Do I have time to take a nap before the fight?'' In Punch-Out (Wii) Glass Joe makes an appearance in Punch-Out!! as the first opponent in the minor circuit. In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, he is shown to be a somewhat nervous Frenchman with a love for baguettes and coffee. He retains his frailness, and croissants fly off his face if you KO him while using a star punch. In Title Defense Mode Glass Joe returns in Title Defense to defeat Mac and win the champion's belt. When you battle him, he has gained some protective headgear (which can be temporarily knocked off, and can even be unlocked by suffering 100 losses) and learned some fake-out moves, allowing him to actually be a challenging opponent. Quotes *"Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis Glass Joe! Ha-ha!" (Hello, hello! I am Glass Joe! Ha-ha!) *"Hey! Hey! Vive la France!" (Hey, hey! Long live France!) Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! arcade boxers Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! boxers Category:Punch-Out!! Wii boxers